


Realization

by Greenfellow



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Antartic Empire, Butcher Gang, Dream and Techno are gods, Gaslighting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Manipulation, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, because of tommy, if you look hard enough - Freeform, mentioned - Freeform, sbi, techno refuses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfellow/pseuds/Greenfellow
Summary: Philza has learned a lot during his house arrest.His learned as to why Dream targets his sons.He learns a lot about his sons as well. His dead, exiled, wanted sons.What happened for it to get like this? And who’s fault was it?Or; philza thinks about the server and the way he can helps the fallen family he calls his own.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BLOOD and DEATH are mentioned  
> no descriptions at all literally like  
> "Oh looks like blood. And his dead. Well moving on-''

Philza has learned a lot during his house arrest . 

His learned as to why  Dream targets his sons.

He learns a lot about  his sons  as well . His dead,  exiled, wanted sons.

What happened for it to get like this? And  who ’s fault was it?

Or;  philza thinks about the server and the way  he can helps the  fallen family he calls his own.

* * *

Philza remembered a lot of things. He remembers the  smile of his son that could light up a whole room. He remembers how his son was with word and the rhythm. His songs that he would sing for days and the  ideals he would preach to  each person who ask.  Like  Orpheus some could say.  ( _ He remembers, sitting down next to the fire listening to  _ _ stories _ _ of the old told by someone  _ _ who might as well be living in that  _ _ world _ _ ; watching  _ _ as the  _ _ other _ _ two were at awe at the  _ _ stories. He remembers _ _ , he would always try to sing along and make songs of the  _ _ stories _ _ of the  _ _ tragedies. _ _ He _ _ remembers _ _ , he remembers- _ )

Who knew?  Maybe he knew what he was meant to  be  all along.  Trying to tell us, a warning. 

He remembers the son  whose humor  could make even the saddest people crack a smile. The son who could never just shut up.  The son who loved his disks to no end.  The child that  tried so hard to be an adult, but was  really just like any child ; wanting to have love and attention  and to not be left  behind. The kid that would and could rally up a crowd in any situation . He always had someone on his side.  The little boy from the cardboard box.  The boy who loved bees and was always there to listen to a song. The boy  who’s was always up for the adventure , but always making sure they were okay; the reasonable one . The one who was so kind and deserving it could melt you heart  but yet so chaotic  and doing , it could grind your gears. 

They were a great a due;  platonic soulmates, who  would always be there for  each o ther no matter the situation.  ( _ He _ __ _ remembers _ _ how strong that friendship was. He remembers the two small boys first meeting _ _ ; getting along  _ _ immediately _ _. He remembered the two  _ _ boys working on the fields; smiling and telling jokes that only them two to could understand. He remembers the two young boys following their brother out of the nest. He remembers _ _ , he  _ _ remembers- _ _ ). _

He  remembers meeting a young boy, no more than a te e n in the battlefield.  All full of blood and guts; looking at him like he was expecting him to give out the next order, the next command. He remembers watching as the boy would talk to himself  while slaying enemies like if it was a routine. He remembers seeing the child;  no , a w a rri o r , look at like he was crazy  for asking to stop working; fighting. 

He remembers bringing  him home and  at once being adopted by the older of the two at home. He remembered  seeing how this third - teen year old  brought champion after champion down in any competition. The son who already had a name for themselves at the  young age of  twelve .  The so determined son; that would do anything for the people he cared about. The son that he could look at with fear, pity, love, companionship  and, many more.

He  wasn’t a son; he was a friend that he saw as  someone he needed to teach  even if the kid could beat him  on so many  things, he  shouldn’t be able too.

( _ He remembered the bloodied  _ _ friend with bodies all around  _ _ him. Of people he knew. People he cared about. Hearing the young boy merely  _ _ eleven chanting many things. Blood for the blood god. Skulls for the skulls throne. _ _ The god is not satisfied more sacrifices. More. He remembers getting closer and instead of listening to the young  _ _ voice he was use to; he heard millions upon millions of voices. Arguing; both verbally and physically. Moving the body of the boy as if he  _ _ was _ __ _ a puppet, not knowing  _ _ where _ _ to go. _ _ It was demonic sight. _ _ The boy only calming when he saw Phil approach. _ _ The boy fainted. Th _ _ at _ _ is the only time  _ _ he had ever felt true fear for his life. He remembered.  _ _ Oh, _ _ did he  _ _ remember _ _ -) _

He  shouldn’t be as surprised as he is. He  shouldn’t . It was bound to happen.

His sons were a  force of nature . People  didn’t tend to like that.

It was obvious why Dream always went for  _ his _ sons.  Why is he surprised? His yet to know himself. 

His son who was so good with words. His son who was so good with the crowd. Stated a nation for  _ fun _ . Just because they could.  And it worked out for them. Wilbur was able to talk to people. Convince them that what he was doing was right.  A man of politics. Eventually when the time came for a revolution  for independence; that’s when Tommy came into play. That boy  rallied up  a crowd of men to  fight by his side in not only this war, but in many others he had fought before .  Tubbo , giving them a plan. Support for whatever you  needed. A boy in battle. A good leader  himself,  only really wanting peace; up for adventure as always . They were a good team, one that was hard to beat .  Something that Dream  didn’t like. 

So, he brought someone new. Someone who was just as good in  Politics has Wilbur , but not as good as him as a  person .  Jsch l a t t .  He brought someone as determined and ready for the  battle as Tommy.  Quakity . He brought someone who was willing to help but really  didn’t want to be  too into it like  Tubbo . George. 

And  so, it went.  They got exiled . 

**_ Technoblade _ ** **_ joined the game _ **

Another piece has been introduced. 

The strongest piece on the board.  In the opposite side. A rival to Dream.  And the only person ever to beat him in PVP six to four. 

It  shouldn’t be a surprise, but it is.

Wilbur was one to always catch on and when he does; get rid of the problem as fast as possible. 

Wilbur wanted to destroy  L’manberg .

Tommy  didn’t want  L ’ manberg gone.

He stood up and argued. 

Tubbo just wanted peace.

His willing to go with whoever .

Techno wanted no government. 

He was  _ very _ clear with that.

The Chat wanted chaos.

They sure did get it. 

**_ Philza _ ** **_ has joined the game. _ **

Another player, another piece. 

Not as strong as the other  but still a force to be reckon with. Powerful , when it comes to the position they have with other  pieces.

**_ Wilbur was s _ ** **_ layed _ ** **_ by  _ ** **_ Philza _ **

He killed his own son to get him out of his misery. 

**_ Tubbo _ ** **_ blow up with a bang by  _ ** **_ Technoblade _ ** **__ **

**_ Tommy  _ ** **_ blows _ ** **_ up with a bang by  _ ** **_ T _ ** **_ echnoblade _ ** **__ **

One was exiled for doing something that happens all the time.  Grieving a  h ou s e .

One was wanted .

_ No surprise there. _

One was a president of a broken country. Becoming a  _ horrible  _ president. Him being the reason the his on house arrest.

One was a ghost who had a sheep friend called friend. His heard some say there dating; his not question ing anything. 

The ghost  had not lost his  great use of words. He  can’t die.

Techno and Tommy are now working together.

Tubbo has a festival to plan another execution  _ probably going _ _ to go wrong again. _ He has the butcher army.

Philza is in house arrest. 

Ghostbur can melt.  Very optimistic , doesn’t realize  who he is against. Memory lost, only remembers the good times.  It makes many people uncomfortable except a few.

Techno wants to destroy  L ’ manberg . Tommy only wants his disks back. No hurting  Tubbo .  The president of the nation Techno wants to destroy. 

Tubbo is alone.  Ranboo and the butcher army is there, but in general he feels like shit. No best friend because of him.  _ Or at least he thinks it's because of him _ .

Philza wants to help; revenge. The government in  L ’ manberg has done no good since Wilbur-

_ How ironic is it that the  _ _ man that built it from the ground, was the same to destroy it; _ _ Was the  _ _ best president _ __ _ it  _ _ had _ _ ; and ever will have. Everyone called him a madman when he wanted to destroy  _ _ L _ _ ’ _ _ manberg _ _.  _ _ That the _ _ thing _ _ he built the nation for was destroyed when  _ _ Jsch _ _ l _ _ a _ _ t _ _ t _ __ _ took reign _ _. Who knew he was correct? _

_ How lovely is it that the only person that follows the ideals of the country  _ _ is the ghost of the man that  _ _ made it? _

Ghostbur can melt and trust easily .  Dream told him to go for a walk . He  doesn’t remember the land; almost melted. 

Techno owns Dream for saving his life.

Tommy and  Tubbo are very;  _ very _ subjected to dreams manipulation. 

Philza is in house arrest.

Most of the people he cares about are in one roof. Techno, Tommy, Wilbur. 

They can work together. He knows they can. They can bring down  L’manberg , but  safe the people.

Philza has a plan. 

Dream decided to mess with the wrong people. The wrong  _ family. _


	2. Mortals Am I Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno was not having a great day.  
> What he was not expecting is for his suppose father figure to come running through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not expecting to get into this but here we are. I blame sleep deprived me for this.

Techno was having a wonderful day. 

The chat was calm and quite doing their usual banter. He could even say he enjoyed their existence right now. Tommy wasn’t being extremely annoying and seemed to be doing better. Dream was not breathing down his neck. Heck his insomnia decided to completely leave since he was able to sleep. 

The day was going great. 

Of course, someone had to fuck it up. 

If you couldn’t tell he in fact was not having a good day. 

Chat was being louder and annoying than usual. Saying that he needed to get out of there. Where you might ask; he didn’t know either which didn’t help with the massive headache he had. Tommy looked like he was about to breakdown every second. He didn’t blame the kid, but for primes sake this kid will need to figure out another coping mechanism before he kills him. 

Tommy, as far as he knew, only had two coping mechanisms. 

Talk to someone about what his feelings and let’s distract myself with whoever is closest. 

And that seemed to be the only possibility when you are living with someone who is commonly known as the blood God because that sure makes sense. Of course, the kid didn’t know he was in fact the blood god, but who is going to have the guts to try to annoy someone who is regularly referred to as one. Oh, and Dream. 

Fucking Dream. 

That man did not understand the concept of personal space. The God of the hunt seemed to really enjoy seeing him suffer. He was trying to hide a Tommy from a god. A god who was the, well god, of finding people. 

Tommy sure didn’t make it any easier. With the giant tower and signs that are so obvious not his. Honestly, who decides that while one of the most powerful players, the owner of the world, is looking for you, you build a big ass tower. He could play off a lot of things. He could play off that the tower was a temple for himself. He could say he found a foot he is very fond of selling. He could not play off the built/ find a girlfriend. 

The one fatal flaw. 

What Tommy doesn’t seem to understand is that he is staying with the one god that can’t play that off. As a god he is well known for not wanting to do with anything that has to do with romantic relationships. That was something he was never going to change. Dream very well knew this. So, the God decided to temporarily forget about the kid his supposed to be looking for, to come “visit.” In reality, it was making a fool of Techno section. That fact that Tommy seemed to want to be found made it no easier. As much as he would love to just give the kid to Dream, he can’t for several reasons. 

One being the fact that Tommy is a blessed one and a god can’t ignore a blessed one. Second was because he surprisingly did care even a little bit about the guy. Thirdly, he was a petty God. He was not giving Dream what he wanted that easily. 

He was not having a good day. 

He was expecting many things to happen today with his luck. 

What he was not expecting was to see the tired God of Survival to come running in. Well, he wasn’t yet the god of survival, but soon enough he will. Not soon enough the god of music is still on the first stage on the process. That would also mean he would have to die. Something that many people would not be happy about. 

“Hey Techno mate,” He gave himself a moment to breathe, “Mind if I hide here for a bit?” Did these mortals really see him as a safe spot don’t, they? He is honestly flattered. 

“Sure, why not? Not like this would be my first time hiding a delinquent. Who’s following you?”The fact that statement didn’t only refer to Tommy made him both laugh and worry a bit about the things he does for free. 

“Thank you mate. Appreciate it. I hope you like a visit from the president!” 

“A visit from who now? -" He didn’t continue his sentence when he saw Phil go down to the third part of his house that held the beast known as Tommy. What a lovely family reunion. He’s kind of glad that he decided to make his house have more basements than necessary. He was not ready to deal with Tubbo’s sad presidential team. 

That statement was even more clear when the drug man just steps to his doorstep and knocks rapidly. What is wrong with the mortals? Heck even Dream knows to knock slowly and patiently. Including if you’re talking to a god who is running out patience of pretending to be mortal. 

“We know you’re in there Technoblade and we know you have Philza Minecraft. Come out peacefully and nothing bad will happen to anyone!” He could hear the rest of the cabinet chuckles and just one of them being extremely nervous. Ramboo. The only soul in that group to know who’s his talking to. He’ll spare him if anything goes wrong. Heck he might even make him a blessed one just for being the only respectful being here. 

“Come on, I know you’re in there! We don’t have the patience for this Technoblade!” The knocks became louder. 

Oh? Losing their patience, they say. 

His chat wanted him to do something. And for once he agrees. A little bit of intimidation should do it. 

He opened the wooden door harshly; you could hear part of the wood breaking because of how hard he had open it. Quakity was the first he saw wearing the usual butcher army outfits. Everyone was except Ramboo. He really is the only person to know how to talk to a god. He seemed the most scared out of all of them. Like he's ready to run the moment he makes a move. For the sake of the poor boy, he’d make sure to make his actions clear and slow when talking to them peacefully. “Oh? Well, I wasn’t expecting you here. You know after last time?” 

He made sure to look at Quakity when he said that. 

That got the shape-shifter angry. Remembering that he was the one to take his second life. Everyone’s reaction varied. Tubbos being one of distastes and something else he couldn’t quite place. Fundy seemed hurt remembering the events of the execution. Was it because of how bad it went? Or because his ‘’fiancé’’ had helped him? He didn’t know. He didn’t care. Ramboo seemed to be even more afraid if possible. He seemed to be the only one to has sense his tone. The only smart person in that cabinet. I mean how do you not notice that everything went quiet? Even the roaring frozen wind from just a few minutes ago? Did no one teach them how to sense when a mighty being is upset? Philza is going to have so much work on his hands when he becomes god. 

“We are not here for you Mister ‘’blade’’ We are here for Philza Minecraft. If you hand him over peacefully nothing bad will happen to either of you.” Tubbo voice of authority rang from behind Fundy, who was slightly behind Quakity . As if he had any authority out here. He is the president of L’manberg not of this frozen tundra. He said it which such authority it honestly made him laugh so he did. He could sense everyone looked of confusion as he leaned into the wooden doorframe of his house. Laughing like they had never heard before, but it wasn’t a laugh that made you laugh along whatever joke he found funny. It sounded like a warning. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I just can’t believe you,” another fit of laughter stopping him, “Who do you think you’re talking to? A little one of your servants? This is not the land you call a country. You have no power here to tell me out of all people what to do you hear me?” He could hear himself slipping up from the usual low monotone voice to the loud and blooming one. It was loud enough to hear but somehow to quiet. As if you weren’t paying attention you wouldn’t hear what he said. And even if you did miss it there was a slight echo every time he slipped up. 

The wind peaked up again, harsher than it was before. It almost hurt from the small particles of ice being peaked up by the winds and being jabbed into your skin. Tubbo moves to the front, standing to the side of Quakity saying “You are right about that Technoblade, but we are just worried about Philza. Plus, he is supposed to be on house arrest, and he is breaking the rules. We might not have power over you, but we do have power over Philza since he is a citizen of L’manberg. Please hand him over.” 

Oh, this kid just doesn’t get it. He can hear Ranboo mumble that we shouldn’t push and to just let them go. Which everyone refuses to do for some reason. Don’t listen to the only reasonable member in your group, kiddos. That’s sure to do something good. 

“Ok, listen to me very clearly when I say,” he was completely done with the mortal's shit right now. He’ll humor Dream for a little. Anyway, he's going to come visit to tell him off for “breaking the rules,” “Philza Minecraft is now under my protection. If I see any of you even close to this location, I will not hesitate to take all yours live. Do you understand me?” His voice was full of venom. The wind was so strong he could see a few of them having difficulty to stay standing. He knew it be horrible to try to get back in that weather. You couldn’t even see in front of you even if you tried. There was a blanket of red aura on top of the snow that circled the group in front him. The circles started to grow vertically and then he closed the door. 

He didn’t need to see to know what happened. Hed use that trick many times before; they were already in L’manberg. He could just see everyone's confuse and angry faces. He could feel the house moving slightly from the harsh wind outside. Was the wind a bit to dramatic? Maybe. Does he care? Not one bit. He heard the footsteps coming up from the ladder. He saw Phil pull up Tommy from the ladder and give him a quick hug as he turned to speak with Techno. 

“I have a plan, but that would mean a few things have to be known between us,’’ He stopped to, I imagine see how to make the offer more appealing, “You get to do what you want, and we get what we want.” As he said that he moved Tommy behind him more. 

“What's wrong Phil? You scare of me?” He hoped the slight worry he had wasn't obvious. He had never used his powers in front of someone. 

“Me? Scared of you? You wish. Is just the way you're looking mate? Quite terrifying’’ 

“Are you calling me ugly? You don’t have to rub it in. Jeez.” 

“You know that not- You know what? Yes, that is exactly what I meant you-” 

“Why the fuck are your eyes glowing?” Tommy cut Phil off before he continued. 

“They just do that sometimes. No need to worry” 

“Techno. Your eyes are glowing. You cannot tell me that's normal-” Tommy got caught off by Phil Just wanting to get to the point. 

“Techno, I have a plan to get us all that we want. Your goals, mine, and Tommys. Will you join us? It could be like old times. Like the Artantinc Empire we made in the Earth SMP. Wouldn't that be fun?” He thought about it. It would be fun. He could use some time as a god. After so much time pretending and not being allowed to use his powers, made him very upset. Dream had disrespected his blessed ones. He let the issue with Wilbur go since he had always wanted to die in a spectacular. Wilbur wanted to die in a show-like way. He may have not known it, but he always was too aware of the gods who watched them for show. He saw them as an audience he needed to entertain. 

And boy did he entertain. 

Tommy thought; he couldn't let him get away with that. Sure, the kid was annoying at times, but he thinks that gaslighting and manipulation is too far. The kid wanted to die happy. Happy and with people he cared for, so he is going to help him get that whatever way possible. Techno had been very respectful to the rules (well most of them at least. In his defense he followed the ones he thought were the most important) he did not touch George and Sapnap. He didn’t even talk to them most of the time. He may have taken one of Tubbos lives, but in his defense, he had a quick death. It was going to be incredibly fun to get payback at Dream. It wouldn’t be something knew; they had both fought on opposite sides many times for their own entertainment. 

All around he didn’t see any negatives. 

“Philza Minecraft, the God of war is at your service! Whats the plan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good day/night!


	3. What has my life come to?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy was not having a great time.  
> But hey the possibility of his family being back together brings him hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why it was so hard to write this chapter but here it is  
> Also Manipulation is mentioned because Tommy  
> also  
> LMANBERG IS GONE! That was the best to watch from Technos point of view

“I'm sorry, You're what now?!” 

“YOURE TELLING ME I STOLE FROM A FUCKING GOD AND SURVIVED?!” 

Gods were sacred and many people saw them as a Myth, a story to tell children to explain the world. That was proven to be incorrect by someone a few hundred years ago. They had said they were a god and he preach it like it was true. He was found dead two days later. 

It was a story that Tommy knew very well. Philza started telling that story whenever something happens between the brothers. It was a mantra to them that people will or could react the same way the gods did. Techno never seemed very happy about saying it. 

“So, you admit that you stole from me?” 

After Dream being an asshole manipulating him, he decided to move in with the traitor Technoblade. Sure Tommy, go to the most powerful person in the server and partner up with them. Then again, he didn’t really have any other options after the green bastard decided to- 

“I didn’t say anything like that” 

Tommys mind has just been running wild since he left Dream. He felt bad. Dream didn’t deserve that, it was Tommys fault. Tommy shouldn’t have hidden his stuff from him. Then again, he was supposed to hate Dream. He destroyed L’manberg, and gave Wilbur the TNT he needed. He was the only one to visit him thought. He still had his disks tho- 

“Come on you guys we can talk about Techno's situation later, let me tell you two the plan” 

He wasn't mad at Philza for killing Wilbur. He could work with Philza, after all it was easy to see that the guy regrets it. Apparently, he had a quick run-down on what they needed to do. He kept petty arguing with Techno which made it, so he didn’t know the whole plan, but he could piece together with the information he got. Philza said that It wasn’t anything specific, but said he had some of the specific stuff under control: 

-Fight off Dream 

-Get Tommys disks back 

-Destroy Pandoras Vault 

-Revive Wilbur 

“Wait you can revive Ghostbur? How? Would he be back to when he was at Pogtopia or before that? Would he-” 

“Wow, wow calm down, one question at a time! I honestly have no idea what would happen. I’ve tried getting some information, but it’s hard as shit-" 

“Well, that’s because we try” Techno had said it as if it was the most normal thing. I mean he was joking about actually being a God, right? He was just being the usual Techno, right? The way he said it kind of reminded him of Dream. Tommy, while in exiled, at said many times that the gods most of have cursed him to have such bad luck. He said that for many reasons; many reasons that he now knows are because Dream really wanted him under his hold. He had always chuckled when he said, “Well, who knows? You might be, you might not. The gods are mysterious and are not well known” 

He said the same thing in the same amused way all the time. If Techno hadn’t talk again Tommy probably would have gone on a whole panic. It sounded too much like him. 

“Reviving someone is dangerous. We try our best to keep that ability from humans even in situations like this" 

“Do you mean dangerous as ‘you’re messing with the way of the universe dangerous’ or ‘oh you gotta be shitting me kind of way’?” He had to ask because if all those movies he had watch as a kid were true to reality he's going to scream. They never made sense. 

“Are you saying you actually know about this mate? Is there a safer way to do it?” Was there a way? He for sure wanted to know. Sure, when Wilbur died their relationship wasn’t the best, but the guy was still his brother. Him and Ghostbur even had an okay relationship even after the beach party incident which he now knows is Dreams fault. Dream ruined everything. 

“Well, there is an easier way, but there is no way it's happening. Last time we did something like that it turned out horribly wrong. Having to deal with a worried Bad, a mad Skeppy, and a ‘a feeling bad Dream’ is not a good time. I think I got sicker because of them” 

“Wait mate I thought you said you were the ‘God of war’ and what do you mean Bad, Skeppy, and Dream?” 

“You're telling me I fought a god in more than one occasion, heck I had a one on one with each of them at least once. What has my life come to?” Tommy being the big man he is, let his face come down to the cold wood table they were sitting at. For the dramatic effect. He didn’t like the way this conversation was going. He could feel his growing despair, maybe he got a bit too excited about the possibility of seeing the real Wilbur. He liked Ghostbur, but he wasn't Wilbur. 

“Tommy, I think that’s your own problem. And for your information each god has more than one domain; I am most commonly known for being the God of war, Dream is more known as the god of the hunt, Bad as God of life and creation, and Skeppy as god of mischief” 

He wasn't so surprise about Dream being a god, He acted like one and had the control over people to be one but Bad and Skeppy? They never gave out any look of being more than just a hybrid maybe that explains Bads interesting looks. 

“So, we just have to go and ask Bad to revive Wilbur, right? That’s easy enough isn't? Bad got really well along with Wilbur and has a solid relationship with Ghostbur. Or, we can annoy him as much as possible until he does it. Trust me I've done it plenty of times before” That was true. One time he had annoy Bad to let him hear into one of Wilbur's especial meetings as the president. He had to ask Bad since Wilbur told him to stay with him and to not follow him. They could kill both him and Tommy if he wasn't careful. That had failed horribly. 

“Annoying him might not be a good idea but I agree with Tommy. We can just ask him right Techno?” 

“Yeah no, that wont work. A little incident happened a few centuries ago were we were forced to bring them back from the dead. It was not a fun experience. After that Bad ban any type of resurrection activities since how bad it turned out for both sides. He won’t let me even if I wanted, to which for your information I don’t” Phil’s wings open up in protests. He wont ever admit it but god fuck that gave him a scare. 

“Why not? I don’t see how it can go so horribly wrong were a god can’t take it. You’re going to have to give us more information than that mate" Techno obviously didn’t want to tell them. He agreed with Phil. How could a group of gods not revive a soul? If Tommy wasn’t wrong, Wilbur was very important to Techno. Did Techno just didn’t care about Wilbur? 

“Before you say it Tommy I do care about Wilbur, but reviving him can and could hurt not only him but others . I don’t know if you realize but we are really not in a position to make enemies because we gained one ally who might not even remember or recognize half the things he will be fighting for. Heck, he might be the same as Ghostbur, but living and we both know there no way we can get him to fight against L’manberg. Plus, did you guys ever think of the fact that he might not want to fight against L’manberg. He might even want to join their side. Just because he is your brother, or your son doesn’t mean he will fight with you. L’manberg has taken a lot away from him, he didn’t go insane, he just wanted to get rid of his problem and his problem was and still might be L’manberg. Who says he really wants to do anything with that country? Not like he could become president; the people don’t trust him and his caused to much trauma for people to want him there. We might even end up killing Ghostbur by accident and then well have no Wilbur. It’s to risky to bring him back and I’m not going to make him fight in something that has nothing to do with him.” He looked at Tommy when he said that. They’ve been having arguments about what happened at the revolution; all being prompted by Tommy, he just couldn’t understand why he had done that. They had won, there was no need to destroy L’manberg. He could now just leave do whatever he was doing before coming to Pogtopia or he could have stayed at L’manberg. He was ready to tell him that when Phil spoke up first. 

“That still doesn’t answer my question mate. And you do bring up some good points but you can’t just leave us blind” 

“Yeah, why won’t you answer his question Techno? And why wouldn’t he want to fight with us?” Of course, Wilbur would want to fight along them. He always does what’s right, but he blows up Lmanberg does that mean-? 

“The reason it went so wrong was because the soul was unwilling. We had to push them out of death which for your information isn’t as easy as it sounds. It takes a lot of energy that I just don’t have. Plus, Wilbur is a blessed one, the process needs to be natural” 

“A blessed one? What the fuck is that?” His heard about that somewhere he just can't remember where. 

“They are what a god considers to be important to them. It's basically being put into favorite status by a god. Wilbur is one of my blessed ones, and he died the way he wanted to. Reviving a blessed one when they died the way they wanted to is not something I can do. There is another way but that calls to get consent from all of them. And I don’t think convincing Dream to allow us to speed up the process is going to happen” 

“What process? This makes no sense Techno!” 

“Well, you’re going to have to stay confuse because I can't tell you. Phil you’re opinion?” 

“I already talked to Ghostbur a while back about it, When I started research. He said he would like to be alive again. There must be a way to do it. Will do whatever needs to be done. “ 

It stayed silent for a few minutes; Phil and Techno having a stare down while Tommy just thought about it. He could have Wilbur back. The real Wilbur, his brother who built a nation just for fun. Tommy could have his big brother back. He could hug him, and talk to him until midnight like they use to before. He could have his brother his whole family back. They were all here after all. I mean sure I'll take a while to meander them back to what they were once, but the possibility of having his family back was enough hope to keep him going. 

“Fine. I’ll request a meeting to Bad to talk about this-” 

“Will I have my brother back" Tommy didn’t mean to say it aloud but he couldn’t stop himself. He was expecting the glare that he usually got or the slap in the face he got when he interrupted Dream but the slap never came. When he looked over at Philza he knew he was asking the same question. Will he have his son back? It was nice to know he wasn’t the only one who missed Wilbur. 

“Theres no promises, but I’ll try" 

That was enough for Tommy to feel all warm inside. A type of warmth he hasn’t felt in a long time. Tommy didn’t mean to tackle Technoblade with a hug. Phil probably hadn’t meant to enclose them both with his dark wings making a little bubble just for them but nobody said anything about it when they all went to there separate rooms. Techno going upstairs with Philza to show him the guest bedroom and Tommy going to his little raccoon hole feeling the happiest his ever felt in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good day/ Night


	4. Mother Nature wants to punt you to the ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angering a god is already a bad idea.  
> Angering the god of nature is an even worse idea.  
> Who decided for the Teletubby to be trusted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is not really related to the plot or the story. Its just like a one shot of something I imagine would happen in this type of AU.  
> I also try to do something different. Did it work? I hope so.  
> Also: SUICIDE and AFTERMATHS OF ABUSED are mentioned in like one paragraph.

The weather in the Dream SMP was quite horrible. The wind was so strong some of the older buildings were getting destroyed while the earth was shaking so much one could barely stand up. For anyone who didn’t know the cause of the different weather, they just thought that it was one of those seasons. The season where you don’t even know if you need to wear a raincoat, jacket, or shorts. For the people who did know the being who caused weather, it was worrying. 

Phil didn’t know if to be worried or prepare for the worst. He didn’t know if something had happen having to be stuck in L’manberg because of his stupid house arrest. He at first thought it was one of these weird days were the weather completely change out of the blue. How wrong he was. 

He realized something was wrong when the earthquakes started destroying the hoses and parts of every land. They didn’t seem natural thought. They appeared to come up in areas and causing so much damage in areas that shouldn’t be possible. Just walking outside from time to time was a task; the rain had started to hurt. It felt like a thousand stiches were falling from the sky and the harsh wind certainly didn’t help. He realized they were in more trouble than he thought when he had gone for a flight. Only twenty-fifth thousand blocks later did the weather calm down; nobody would be able to travel so far so quick including in this weather (Even Phil had trouble and he has a pair of giant wings). At least nobody where anyone had touched the land. 

Someone wanted to keep them inside the general area of the Dream SMP; he hoped it wasn’t who he thought it was. 

Everyone had eventually gone to Dream about the issue. The weather was getting impossible to deal with and everybody knew he was the admin of the land. He applied his rule to the tea and one of the rules was that any admin wasn’t allowed to use any admin powers. It was almost impossible to let him use his wings from time to time. Everyone was worried that something had happened so bad that he was taking his anger on every piece of land. It was a surprise to most when he said it wasn’t him and even showed them that his powers were off. Everyone full on riot. It was the best time he had in a while and it was a nice reminder that all this people would be push around so much until they do something about it. It was a good trait to have to live in a place with someone who was so controlling. 

He didn’t realize it then but looking back at it now the skies were clearer than they ever had been in the last few weeks. He was too caught up with how everyone was standing up to Dream like he wasn't the one who had caused them most if not all their trauma. What he did notice was the sadden look in his eyes, like something has happen that he deeply regrets. That made him even more livid; what did this man do to his friend that caused him to act like this. He was usually very good at hiding that he could do this, but he wasn’t even trying to at this point. He deliberately wanted people to figure it out but why? He will have to ask the man himself. It's not a long trip if he hasn’t changed his location which he hoped he hasn’t. 

Being the god of nature was a bit difficult at times, including if you like to keep your emotions in check. One moment you could be completely calm and rational and the next you could be the equivalent of an erupting volcano. You’re sad? The flowers around you are withering and the sun nowhere in sight. You’re mad? The earth is erupting and breaking at the seams. It’s perfect for Technoblade really; it brings all the beautiful chaos he could ever want. That’s exactly what he was doing to the land of the Dream SMP. They didn’t deserve pleasant weather. 

They tried to execute him and hurt him in more than one occasion. Did he deserve it? Maybe, after all he did try to kill them more than once but did, he deserve it? That’s debatable. He was living in his beautiful cabin in his favorite weather in peace. He wasn’t hurting anyone other than the annoying mobs that would appear all the time. Then the presidential team came which was a minor inconvenience really. What did annoy him was the kid living under his house uninvited. It wasn’t really annoyance at the kid itself more the reason the kid is under his basement living life like a raccoon. 

The kid was one of his Blessed ones. At least that’s what he liked to call them. They were mortals that made their way into the gods heart not the mortal one. The gods had a different version themselves as per say. The other side was what the gods would use in the mortal world to blend in. They knew they were gods and could still use their magic but were still different from there God-self. Gods could only really use their mortal form for so long until it was difficult to continue the facade. So, when a mortal got to a god's heart, they were considered blessed ones. 

It came with many perks really; you were protected by a god, would eventually either be turned into a god or something close to one, the god would most likely be at your side and entertain your ideas. The downside was plentiful as well. You are under the Gods play game more than others. Depending on your god they will ask of you to do things that you will most definitely regret and many more. Focusing on the protection part of the deal meant a lot to a god. It meant so much they made a promise long ago that another god could not hurt each other or their domain, they could hurt the blessed ones but with a lot of moderation. You could only really hurt them a scratch. 

It was a promise everyone kept well but they were gods, it was bound for one of them to break the promise eventually. To solve the issue everyone gave each other something magical so they couldn’t hurt each other no matter what. His magical object to the other gods was a golden ring. Everyone had a different one according to their domain. He was given one by Dream, also another ring that had a small rose design with a sword going through it with small blood patterns around the whole thing. He was given a flower crown by Bad, full of Lily’s and Magnolias and a few Irises. He genuinely loved it. He tried to only wear it when he was dealing with the man which was always a peaceful encounter. Skeppy gave him an earring with a diamond on it, ever the forgetful. He saw him completely forget about the activity and rush into his domain to get something. They all gave each other a gift because it was easier to have an object represent the promise. And Dream had broken that promise. 

It annoyed Techno more than he would like to admit. Thankfully, he doesn’t have to; nature is doing that for him perfectly. He knew that every god In the land could see he was going through something. Every god also knew who he was mad at. It was expected of him to be mad. Dream had made a promise, a promise that was now broken. He had used his powers of manipulation on Tommy so much that the kid wanted to die. He didn’t have the will power to even stand some days. He was a shell of the human he once was. The kid that had gotten to his heart was bright and optimistic and would never give up an opportunity to argue. The kid that was under his basement was shaky, lonely, and could barely handle being scream at. The kid he knew was stubborn and would never do as he said the first time; the guy in front of him would do as he said without hesitation expecting to get hit at all times. The man responsible for it was Dream. 

Tommy had been getting better at his house. He was acting more like his usual self; he even said it himself. Sure, he was tired, and it was after a particular panic attack, but he still said it. He moreover said he was glad Techno treated him like the child he was. He was right after all. Tommy is a child soldier who shouldn’t have been exposed to the things he had been to even as the god of war. It seemed that he was the only person that recognized the fact that this is just a traumatized kid who only knew war. And now he had added on trauma because of the God who ruled this land. 

He couldn’t hurt the god himself, that would be breaking a promise and Techno keeps his promises. The next important thing? Hurt the land. He obviously cares more about it than his friends, his hurt many of them just for a it. The people would come to him about it when he can do nothing about the situation. He would lose all the power he has over them. That’s the thing he needs to be going for, his power. His most precious valuable according to him. 

“Hey Techno mate you in there? We need to speak.” Phil was at his doorstep and was closing the door when he heard him. He was wearing his usual green and white bucket hat with the Japanese style clothing. His hair was a complete mess much like his wings. The giant wings were mis-shaped and looked to be almost frozen if the ice that was spreading was anything to go by. The man had come here even with the snowstorm outside. 

“Tommy! Come up! Bring blankets and torches!” he stumps his foot on the floor. Tommy like to live in the basement even if he had another bedroom upstairs. He didn’t judge, he lived in the middle of a frozen tundra, “Its Phil!” 

He heard rapid footsteps as he got to Phil and pulled him over to the fireplace, sitting him down then going to the kitchen. He could hear Tommy try to go up the ladder with the blankets as he greeted Phil. He knew that the kid had no idea how to feel about Phil. He didn't know specifically why, but he wasn’t going to push. That’s not his problem until Tommy or Phil want it to be. He continued preparing the hot chocolate for everyone. 

Tommy wasn’t expecting to see anyone here other than Techno. The snowstorm was so strong he could barely see a few blocks outside the window. It was a surprise when Techno told him that the visitor was Phil. 

He was just sitting on the rocking chair Techno usually sat at while Phil sat on a few pillows in front of the fireplace. He hadn't talk to him in a while, so they were in slight awkward conversation. Phil was the one he was trying to keep up conversation, Tommy just wanted to drop it. In his defense the only two people he has talk to in months were Dream and Techno. One of them being a manipulative cunt while the other is someone who would rather get stab and die then have any emotional talk. He got use to Techno's way of communicating through actions rather than words and that is just not Phil. It wasn’t annoying, it was relieving really. It was nice to have someone give you a verbal answer instead of just grunts. It was easy to have a conversation with Phil. 

They were already in deep conversation when Techno came back with hot chocolate a few minutes later; Tommy sitting next to Phil to both warm Phil and to toast some marshmallows while his doing it as well. A win-win situation. 

Techno gave the hot chocolate to the two of them and sat in his usual chair as Phil and Tommy kept conversing. He put the roasted marshmallows in the hot drink and enjoyed the situation he was in. It was domestic, he hadn't experience so much calmness in so long. With Phil at his side and his wing draping behind him and the white noise that the snowstorm provided with Techno on the rocking chair. He loved it. The snowstorm had calm down. It was a few minutes later when techno spoke up. 

“You said you had to speak to me?" Phil silently asked him to move so his wings can be facing the fire. Tommy moved to the couch that was behind them and sat to the farthest left side which was the closest to Techno. He had to admit he was curious as to why Phil would risk hypothermia to come for a visit. He is still surprise that he was able to even come here in the first place. 

“Yes actually. I would like to speak to you about the weather” He couldn’t stop himself from bursting out laughing. 

“Wait, wait, wait. You came all the way here in the fucking cold, just to talk about the weather? Jeeze Philza Minecraft I know you're old and all, but I think you're going to need better conversation starters.” He could feel the confusion radiating from Phil which just made him laugh even harder. What made it funnier is the fact that he was being serious. He stopped laughing when he heard what Phil said next. 

“You haven't told him?” Phil was looking at Techno, he seemed to be upset. His wing shot up a bit; he could see how Phil physically wince. His wings must have gotten a bit fucked because of the harsh weather. 

“Tell me about what?” He was a bit hurt that Techno was hiding something from him, then again just because he has gotten closer to Techno doesn’t mean his going to tell him all his secrets. 

“Do you want to see a little magic trick?” Techno usual tired voice made the statement even funnier to Tommy. He looked to the right to look at Technoblade. Techno had an unusual amusement in his eyes as he looked at Tommy, the pink hair that was covering parts of his face made him look scary almost. He could hear the wind outside hit the house, making it shake harder than it had been for the last few weeks. Even thought it was just an innocent question it felt like a challenge. Are you sure you want to see this? Do you think you're prepare to see this? It was a challenge; From Techno to Tommy. Are you willing to listen? He’d gotten use to the way Techno communicates and this is one of those instances. 

He straightens himself and makes eye contact with Techno. “Show me what you’ve got big T” 

The moment Tommy had uttered those words it was as if the world had stop. Phil realized that when Techno said a ‘little’ magic trick he was underestimating. Techno’s appearance seemed to change, his hair which had nothing in it a few minutes ago, had flowers and leaves in it. He could see that parts of his skin were turning into what looked to be black charcoal; specifically, around his fingers, ears, and neck. Everything seemed to stop. The snowstorm that was raging outside just a few seconds ago completely stopped, as if it was never there. The cozy atmosphere of the house had turned into one of fear, surprise, and pressure in mere seconds. The raw power in the room both physically and magically was intense. 

He could see from here that Tommy was questioning all his live choices to get him in the situation his in. He didn’t blame the kid; he had the same reaction when Techno first shows him what he was. He went to seat down behind Tommy who was still staring at Techno with his mouth on the floor. Techno being all for dramatics put his hands together and made a few flowers grow. Though Philza has seen this a few times it’s still amazing to see the pink glow that overtakes wherever his mind wants it to. 

Two different types of flower had appeared, an amaryllis and coneflowers. He stood from the chair he was sitting at and put the amaryllis in Tommy’s hair which was a bit difficult, but he was able to do what he wanted. He put the flower between his left ear and hair making the flower pop from the blond hair that was Tommy’s. The cornflowers were given to Phil and he placed them in between his right ear and his hair. He seemed to be unsatisfied when he makes a motion to the flowers and makes his finger fly above his head in a circle. He does the same to Tommy when the stem of the flower grows longer and does a circle around their heads that make more of the same flowers appear. It was a little flower crown. 

They were both stunned if that couldn’t be anymore obvious. Tommy more so than Phil but both being as stunned by the action. 

And as if the quite moment had never happened, techno stepped away once’s he was satisfied with the decorations and the snowstorm had come back with a swift hand motion. It wasn’t as harsh as before thought, it was still raging but the house wasn’t physically shaking anymore. He raps one of his wings around Tommy who is still in shock which Tommy leans into wordlessly. Techno seemed to just walk around the house adding vines, flowers, and more as Phil decided to continue with the conversation they were having before. 

“What exactly happen for you to allow yourself to do this mate? You normally try to hide it” He didn’t want to pry too much but the weather was getting insane to deal with at L’manberg. Sure, he didn’t like the place as much as the next person, but they deserve to at least be able to walk outside from time to time. Whatever it was he knew it had to do with Dream and the DreamSMP lands. 

“Dream broke a promise, And I'm going to make him suffer for it” The wing got harsher, the house was shaking again. Some of the vines he had put around started to wither and the ground was slightly shaking. He knew that L’manberg was getting worse. Tommy leaned off him and sat at the other end of the L shaped couch, still wearing the flower crown, which he tilts a bit to the side. 

“Was it like pinky promise type shit or god type shit?” 

“God type shit Tommy. He deserves it anyways” 

“You said yourself mate he deserves; Why exactly are you going after L’maberg? I know this isn't just because of your view in government.” Some would call him a mad man for talking to a god like that. Nevertheless, one of the most powerful who is said to be the one who destroyed all the gods before him. Then again, he knew that Technoblade would never put a finger on him. Did he use that to his advantage sometime when he just was a bit to annoying? Maybe, but that wasn’t important. 

“Phil you were there when they rioted against him right?,” He nods. It was fun being a part of that. “That is exactly what he doesn't want. He wants power over his pawns like any skillful player. But what happens when you destroy his favorite board? He has nowhere to play with. Sure, he can make a new piece of land, but he will need my permission for that and after this mess of a land there is no way I'm allowing him. As fun as it was with all the revolution and wars, this people deserve a break. Plus, a little payback to Dream for all that he has done to my blessed ones is something that’s definitely a big part of the plate” 

“So you’re doing this out of spite?” 

“Don’t questions my intentions Phil.” 

He needed to have a conversation with a certain blood god. He was ruining his plans and he was breaking the rules. What annoys him the most is that it's not about entertainment anymore; Hes trying to get rid of his power. He broke the promise and Techno was making sure he pays for it. He won't let him win that easily. 

He deserved it really. The promise meant a lot to everyone; Technoblade the most. The man won't even let him get close enough to talk. He didn’t enjoy that his best friend was completely ignoring him. He didn’t really care if his blessed ones ignored him, he knew that eventually they would forgive him. A god on the other hand, could and would never forgive him. He can't handle that. There partner gods, they work together all the time. He was the god of the hunt, chaos, manipulation, power, and more; he shouldn't be scared to talk to him. 

But here he is, sitting down far away from his lands, in the middle of a field, waiting for a certain god. He had to admit it was a nice field that took him a while to find. It was surrounded by a dark oak forest making a nice circle barrier around the field. The field itself was full of bright green grass and flowers; perfect place to meet up if you're meeting with someone who can control all nature. 

What was he going to say anyway? He hasn’t spoken to him as a god in a long time. He will try to make amends with him. Not anyone else. If Techno said anything about apologizing to anyone other than him, he is going to riot. No way his saying sorry to Tommy out of all people. The only thing he is dreading is what will make him stop hurting the lands. His lands. 

Some would say his possessive about things, but can you blame him? This is his land no one else's. Those are his blessed ones no one else’s. That’s his best friend no one else’s. That might be a trait every god possess even though some would say he take it to the extreme he sure doesn't think so. He would rather say he was protective of the things he cared for. And thought he would never say it allowed he was protective of the other gods. He cared for all of them and wouldn't hesitate to end the world if it made them feel better. That’s the reason he is so anxious about having to talk to him, he knows he will do whatever he asks if it makes him feel better about the betrayal of trust. 

“Look who the wind brought along! How are you doing Technoblade? It's been a while since we’ve talk” Technoblade was right in front of him with all his glory. He stood up and looked at the god in front of him. His long pink hair was out of his usual braid. He had the flower crown that Bad had made for him and the diamond earing from Skeppy and an emerald earing. He was wearing his usual kings' outfit without the red cape. He had black combat boots that were up to his thigh instead of the usual brown. His pale skin had more charcoal parts visible than usual, all his fingers were incased with the charcoal. He was surprise when he saw he still had his ring. There was a red halo that was dripping blood floating around his head. He had come full god mode; heck dream felt underdressed even thought he was wearing his usual green hoody with black leggings and running shoes. He also had a halo, but his was a toxic green that was tilted to the left. He needs to up his clothing game if he wants to even compare to Techno. 

“I don’t think I need to answer that question. It's pretty easy to see how I'm feeling so let us stop the small talk and tell me why you want to speak to me?” His gazed made him want to fix the non-existent mask. He should have worn it. Techno was right, it was insanely easy to know Techno wanted nothing to do with him. 

“Fine. What can I do to make it up to you?” Straight to the point. If Techno was surprise, he didn’t show it. 

“Excuse me?” 

“You heard me. Technoblade you are the type of person who would rather someone does something for you so could see that you can still trust them. You won't want a verbal apology, so I ask again what can I do to get your trust back?” Techno was not expecting that. This is the part he has been dreading the most, Techno's thinking of what is suitable for what he did. 

“I want you to leave this land, and all the power you have over this people. I want you to leave it” Now it's his turn to be surprise. To leave his power? His lands? He worked hard to get that power over all of them. His power. Deliberately letting go? No way. Youre going to have to pry it out of his cold dead hands. 

“I can't do that! I'm not supposed to. That’s my power.” He whispered that last part even though it's quite useless to do so. 

“Just like you weren't supposed to break the promise” That hurt, more than he would like to admit. He looked up at Technoblade and was met with a glare. If looks could kill he would be better off. The place around started to shake; Techno was trying to keep his cool and was failing. 

“I'll think about it....” The words seem to have calm down Technoblade since the ground around them stopped shaking. The man in front of him stepped a few feet and teleported away. The red aura that follows him staying for a bit until it also disappears. 

Dream sat on the grass again. When he looked at his side, there was a flower that was definitely not there before. 

A Hyssop. 

Dream knew he dint really need to think about it, he made his decision the moment he decided to look for Techno. Just because he didn’t want to give it up so easily doesn’t mean he’ll get to fight for it. If he did, he would lose the only person who would be willing to fight at his side. 

The land has been calm for a while. The sun was bright and the wind was nice. The people in the land seem to be at peace. Laughter from two damage teenage boys could be heard around L’manberg as a man with curly brown hair and a man with wings watch and talked. There was a group of men just following a duck hybrid as they did something they had called: The Quack Chase. A girl with pink hair was baking cookies as she talked to a king and their night all enjoying each other's company. Two other people with them; a creeper hybrid and a cat. They were just enjoying their time. The rest of the people were sitting on a picnic table drinking tea and joking. 

There were a few gods looking down at the scene. 

Two were looking with happiness and were ready to walk out their mansion and join the party. 

One was confused on how to feel. He felt anger at the people but also happiness to see them enjoying themselves. 

While another was simply amused. He thought it was funny that everyone was ignoring all their issues with each other. Afterall, it's hard to miss the glares, the flinches, the worried glances. They were all walking around eggshell because of the experiences they all have. 

The two who wanted to go left and joined the people in the picnic table while the other two decided to have a little hang out day. A way to rekindle the trust that was lost. 

The DreamSMP was at peace, but for how long? No one really cared, they were going to enjoy while it lasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good day/night!  
> Also sorry it took so long for something that isn't even plot related! Plot is actually really hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a good Day/Night!


End file.
